Once again the major emphasis in this project will be our attempt to define the relationship between changes in various lymphocyte cell surface markers and variations in several human disease states, including rheumatic fever, rheumatoid arthritis, disseminated lupus, Laennec's cirrhosis and inflammatory bowel disease. We will seek to define in a more precise fashion the types of tissue infiltrations by T-and B-cells which are present in several of these disease states. In addition, our group will focus on types of tissue infiltration in and around primary and metastatic lesions in patients with various forms of disseminated malignancy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hsu, C.C.S., Marti, C.E., Schrek, R. and Williams, R.C., Jr.: Lymphocytes bearing T- and B-cell markers in patients with lymphosarcoma cell leukemia. Clin. Immunol. Immunopathol., 3:385-395, 1975. Lindstrom, F.D. and Williams, R.C., Jr.: Serum anti-immunoglobulins in multiple and benign monoclonal gammapathy. Clin. Immunol. Immunopathol., 3:503-513, 1975.